


Ah, So You've Discussed Me

by humanbean



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbean/pseuds/humanbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?” Aaron asks, and Angelica rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>“You don’t impress me, Aaron.” she says. “You wet the bed until you were nine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, So You've Discussed Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know you can't have headcanons about real people who existed, but that's never stopped me.   
> So I have this headcanon that the Schuyler sisters and Burr knew each other well before the events of the musical kicked off.

_-Age 6-_

Angelica’s mother sits on the chair next to her, rocking baby Peggy in one hand.

“Your daddy’s having a meeting with Pastor Edwards today.” she says, stroking the top of her hair. “He has a little boy named Aaron who’s about your age, and he’s going to come over and play with you, okay?”

“A _boy_?” Angelica whines, scrunching up her nose. “I don’t like those.”

Her mother smiles and kisses the tip of her nose. “I know, sweetie.”

 

_-Age 8-_

“Shhhhhh!” Angelica whispers to a giggling Eliza, as they crouch over the top of the stairwell. "You'll ruin it!”

“Sorry, ‘gelica, I can’t help it!” Still, Eliza does try harder to be quiet, pressing both hands to her mouth. Peggy’s not tall enough to see over the banister yet, but she grips it with both hands and tries her best to pull herself up- she doesn't make any noise that would give them away, thank God.

Their target enters.

Before Aaron can call up to see where anyone is, Angelica tips over the bucket of water, and its contents go straight down and drench him at the bottom of the stairs. Peggy squeals with delight, Eliza lets out her burst of laughter, and Aaron, soaking wet, looks up to see his foes.

“I’m gonna push you in the lake!” he screams, and Angelica even lets him get halfway up the steps before she turns and runs away.

 

_-Age 12-_

Jonathan Edwards and Philip Schuyler are discussing business- or… religion, or some other boring thing like that- completely unaware of the war being waged on the other end of the dinner table.

Aaron has turned his fork into a makeshift catapult and the Schuyler girls are currently under assault by a barrage of green peas. After one hits Peggy, who’s only seven, right in the eye (Aaron has to promise her half his dessert to keep her from crying out,) Angelica is forced to launch a counterattack and then the battle is _on_.

Aaron is lining up a shot when his grandfather mentions his name in passing, just another part of the conversation. He startles, and something remarkable happens: the pea flies off his fork, across the table, and right into the wineglass of one Philip Schuyler. Four pairs of horrified eyes look on as he lifts the glass to his lips and takes a drink.

The pea disappears.

He puts the glass down and continues talking as if nothing has happened.

Angelica stuffs her hands over her mouth and Eliza follows suit, Peggy shoves an entire roll of bread into her mouth and Aaron suddenly becomes very interested in the food on his plate, but none of that does anything to prevent the wave of helpless giggling that rises from their end of the table.

Angelica’s mother cuts her eyes across at them, but she’s smiling.

“Now what are you kids laughing about?”

Angelica tries her hardest to stop laughing, she really does, but she can’t quite do it.

 

_-Age 16-_

The least enjoyable thing about being downtown is the _people._ It’s just an endless parade of idiot boys who think they have a shot with Angelica just because they exist in the same place for a moment.

Aha, and there’s Aaron. Here, like she knew he would be.

He’s started turning up his collar, like so many of the other boys that parade through here. He starts grinning when he catches Angelica’s eye.

“What’s a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?” he asks, and Angelica rolls her eyes.

“You don’t impress me, Aaron.” she says. “You wet the bed until you were nine.”

 

_-Age 18-_

As much of a pain as Burr is, Eliza misses him when he’s away for long. If he doesn’t want to be summarily rejected, he always chats up Eliza first, because she gives him a smile and a playful little kiss on the cheek before she pushes him away.

 

_-Age 22-_

She and Burr have been playing this stupid game of cat and mouse for longer than she can even remember; he’s never going to get anywhere with her, but she doesn’t think that’s even the point anymore. Angelica smothers her smile as she turns her head away.

“Burr, you disgust me.” she says, and he smiles, his wide, shark’s tooth grin.

“Ah, so you’ve discussed me.”


End file.
